


You must be gay not to sleep with me

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: GUNxSWORD
Genre: Funny, Gen, One Shot, Silly, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Wendy have a little talk in a sparkling cave. my first one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must be gay not to sleep with me

''Van i'm so very tired from walking! can we please stop?'' (SIGH) I'm pretty beat myself. C'mon I know a nice place to sleep at.'' Van and Wendy entered a beautiful sparkling cave, ''Wow! how did you know about this place?'' ''Me and Helena used to hang out here.''

''Oh, I bet you two had fun.'' ''We did nothing of the sort kid, mind your own bussiness!'' ''I was just saying.'' Wendy said feeling alittle upset that Van snaped at her.

Wendy looked around the place it was truly one of a kind, the place really sparkled and really stood out,''Hey kid. How old are you? 11 or somethin'?''

''No! I'll be 14 in two months! How old are you?''

''24.''

''Oh you look all old.'' ''Oh are you butthurt?'' Van chuckled pinching Wendy's cheek. ''Get off me!'' Van sighed and laid back, ''Hey kid why did you propose to me twice?'' ''Isn't it obvious dimwit?'' Wendy exclaimed. Van shrugged, ''All I know is after Helena I don't really want to be with another woman.''

Wendy gasped, ''Really? You don't seem the type to go that way...'' ''WHAT! No no way! I didn't mean it like that, I just mean I just don't think i want women anymore.''

''In other words you swing that way.'' Wendy said giggling.

''No I do not! I'm just on a break from women right now.''

''So you mean to tell me you have absolutly NO feelings for Ray...''

''RAY! Hell no! I just like teasing him!''

''Yup! FLIRTING with him in other words.''

Van turned over and sighed ''I'm not in the mood Wendy.''

''You must be gay not to sleep with me.''

Van shot back up ''Is this what all this is about? Me not wating you. You're a 13 year old girl, it's just sick.'' ''You're just sick, I could give you the ride of a lifetime-

Van interupted ''Now it's time for me to go to bed before my ears melt off my head.'' Wendy huffed and laid down ''I still think you're gay.'' ''Think what you like, I'm not into anything right now.'' Van said and then a minute after he said that there were very soft snores that followed.

Wendy sighed and then came up with a idea.

Van woke up with a very naked Wendy laying ontop of him. ''GOOD GOD WOMAN HAVE SOME DECENCY!'' Van yelled jumping up and running to the other side of the cave. ''I'm trying to turn you straight again!'' Wendy yelled.

Van sighed and said softly ''Put on your clothes kid, I might just sleep with you or marry you or whatever but that's gonna be years from now.''

''Why can't it be now!''

''I'm not a freakin pedophile that's why kid!''

Wendy sighed ''You'll be like 40 by the time I can have you!''

''That's the point...'' Van muttered under his breath.


End file.
